Sakura's Bleeding
by wickedgrl123
Summary: Sakura is dieing from the inside out and Sasuke is the only one who can save her. Song fic to Bleeding love ny Leona Lewis. R&R plz! Hope yall like it! :


Just a song fic

Just a song fic. to Leona Lewis' Bleeding Love 'bout Sakura and Sasuke

**Hi - lyrics**

Hi- everything else J

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Leona Lewis. J

She sat there, looking out of her small apartment's window that over looks her beautiful city. She loved everything in Kohona, and someone outside of it. No matter what she did, or how hard she tried, she'd never be able to forget him. He was a part of her, and she couldn't deny it. She opened the window and sat on the ledge. She sighed and began to sing a song that described her perfectly (AN well I think it does..)

**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen.**

She had tried to love others, but she just couldn't. He left me, she told herself this over and over again, but it didn't help. It hurt. She hurt, and only she could stop the pain.

**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy.**

Many think she's partly lost her mind without him. But her friends know her better. They know she's still in the empty shell that is she body. She just needs to come out.

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth**

They talked. They all talked about her. A lot. And she heard them, but she ignored, for his sake. And for hers. The truth is the truth. They could never stop her.

**My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**

He was killing her. Slowly but surely she was dieing by his hand. Without him she was nothing. Sure she had strength, beauty, money, friends, anything anyone could want, but she longed for more. She didn't like it either. She felt selfish, but she knew it was true. She wanted him, and she'd do anything.

**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling **

They had tried to get her to move on. They had tried to help her, but only he could do that. Only he could save her. And somehow she knew he didn't care. She was alone no matter how many people were with her. They told her he wouldn't come back, that he was gone, but she wouldn't listen. He'd come one day, he'd come back. And she knew it.

**But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe **

Maybe she is going crazy. Maybe she was just lonely. She was starting to think even her friends, Ino-pig, Naruto, Hinata-chan, Lee-san, Tenten-chan, Neji-san, even Shizune and Tsunade-sama were giving up on her.

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing**

Her heart. That was the only living thing inside her. Sure she'd smile, laugh, and pretend to be happy, but she wasn't fooling anyone. Her friends knew they were as fake as Sai's smiles. But what could she do?

**You cut me open and I...  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open **

She was running out of time. Soon she'd be gone completely. An empty shell. Gone forever……

**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

She was scared. Inside and out. Oh no, not like that. She wasn't cutting or anything rash like that, but her battle scars. The scars of training. The scars from her missions to get him back...

**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I... **

She loves him. She always has and always will. At first sure it was because he was so damn good looking, but then they became teammates, and she saw he was lonely, sad, alone. She tried to come through to him, but he ignored her, and left her in the dust.

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I...**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

She'd bleed forever without him. She sighed softly again and closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady the on coming tear that threatened to poor out of her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sakura." A deep voice sounded in the silence. Eyes snapping open she snatched a kunai off her dresser and whipped around so fast she thought she might get whiplash. Stopping in her tracks one word leaked from her cherry lips, "Sasuke-kun."

Feeling the tears pool again she closed her eyes and looked up. She wasn't going to let Sasuke see her cry, never again. "Sakura, I'm home." Charging at him kunai in one hand the other fisted, ready to attack, he did something she'd never expect.

He grabbed the hand that held the kunai and held it tightly above her head. Throwing he fist at him with all the strength she could muster she punched him square in the jaw. Her chakra was gone. After a long day at the hospital, that usually happens. There was a sickening crack, and then silence. Ignoring the pain in his jaw, he grabbed her face with his available hand and kissed her so softly it felt as though her brain had melted into goo.(AN. ha that's the unexpected part. Sorry.)

Eyes wide and salty water leaking down her soft cheeks, she closed her eyes and kissed him back with full force. When they parted, after refilling her lungs with air she whispered, "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

She was hole again.


End file.
